The 52nd Hunger Games
by epic-fail-penpal
Summary: A spear in the chest, a knife lodged in the back or beheaded by a sword. These Hunger Games are the biggest yet and the Capitol thirsts for blood. Submit your own tribute and hope that yours will be the one to survive and become the ultimate victor.
1. Format

**A/N: Hey guys, it's me Epic-Fail Penpal. I need characters for my upcoming Hunger Games fan fic so I would really appreciate it if you could enter your own tributes. In this hunger games you get to fully interact with your character. I really like the idea of the audience participating in the story. Please fill out a review in the following format for your tribute to be entered. You don't have to fill in everything but it will make a better story if you do. Please note that the Hunger Games book has fairly interesting names so this fan fic should as well. Also, if there is a double up with the districts I may have to change your district. Please do not take offence. If you have a serious aversion to this happening please let me know. Thank you. Good luck and may the odds be forever in your favor.**

Name:

District:

Sex:

Appearance:

Personality:

Family:

Friends:

Career, volunteer or chosen.

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Favored Weapon:

Defining traits:

Anything else you wish to add:

**These are the districts for those who forgot.**

District 1: Luxury items for the Capitol

District 2: Medicine and doctors

District 3: Technology and manufacturing

District 4: Fishing

District 5: Animal herding

District 6: Scientist's

District 7: Lumber and Paper

District 8: Textiles

District 9: Hunting

District 10: Mathematics and foreign trade

District 11: Agriculture

District 12: Coal


	2. List of Tributes

**A/N: Hi its Epic-Fail-Penpal again, I really need more people to be able to start. There are 14 more spots to fill. I am going to start the Reapings now so I really need more characters. I will put all new tributes into the story even if you have already entered one. Here is the current list and short bios; I am interested to hear what you think about each character. There are still spots available, see below.**

District 1: Luxury items for the Capitol

District 2: Medicine and doctors

District 3: Technology and manufacturing

District 4: Fishing

District 5: Animal herding

District 6: Scientist's

**District 7: Lumber and Paper**

District 8: Textiles

District 9: Hunting

District 10: Mathematics and foreign trade

District 11: Agriculture

District 12: Coal

**I need **

Male 7

**The list so far:**

District 1

Boy: Dimitri Staler (16)  
Orphaned at 2, Dimitri spends all his time isolated training for the games. He has no close friends and cannot remember his family. This year Dimitri has decided to volunteer for the games. He wants to bring his dead family glory or die in the attempt.

Girl: Sparkle Capri (17)  
A hardworking girl who comes across stuck up, Sparkle comes from a family who wishes her to enter and win the hunger games. Since she has trained for this cause her entire life Sparkle doesn't have any friends. 

District 2

Boy: James Sun (17)  
James is a very optimistic boy who never wanted to be in the hunger games. He is an only child who lives with his father. He had to raise himself as his father is always at the capitol helping those who are sick.

Girl: Amazy 'Ams' Morginsen (16)  
An energetic girl whose parent's trained her for the hunger game since she was 11 like her brothers. She is very popular and spends most of her spare time, when not training, hanging out with her many friends. 

District 3

Boy: Drake Victor (15)  
Twin to Seria, Drake is a black belt in every martial art known to man. He spends all his time sparing with his twin. He is a genius who soaks up any information he's told.

Girl: Seria Victor (15)  
Drakes twin matches her brother in every physical challenge. However Seria goes with her instinct rather than what logic dictates. When not arguing with her twin, Seria can be found teaching young children her skills.

District 4

Boy: Jack Sorrow (16)  
Jack is a boy who has been forced to hunt illegally for his family. When he is 18 he is expected to volunteer for the Hunger Games so his family can have enough food. Jack hates the hunger Games and everything they stand for.

Girl: Ebony Darkblade (18)  
Ebony is a girl of many contradictions. On the outside is a sly, cunning and devious girl with a huge temper. While on the inside she is kind, intelligent girl who will never let you down. After training for the hunger games her entire life, she will do anything to get home to her fiancée. 

District 5

Boy: Vidar Vicin (13)

A small boy who has been picked on his whole life. He is very sensitive and is afraid of the dark. For him the Hunger Games is a way to face his fears and redeem himself. 

Girl: Aloe (Pronounced Al-oe) Firebush (17)  
A kind spirit trying to find her place in the world. Aloe is very calm and serene. She doesn't talk much but has 2 other really good friends who she cares about deeply. She has a big interest in plants and the great outdoors. 

District: 6 

Boy: Sieth Phapps (pronounce his name, sate) 14  
Boy genius Sieth Phapps always evaluates the pros and cons before acting. Although many people try to bully him Sieth doesn't back down. He loves his mum and brother who will do anything to stop him from competing in the Games.

Girl: Liore Johu (14)

A young girl who will do anything for her friends. She is known throughout the district as a fast runner. Liore comes from a poor family who is close and look out for one other. 

District 7

Boy:

Girl: Shay Auburn (14)  
A courageous girl who loves her sister even though she acts like shay doesn't exist. She's very smart, sly and a fighter. 

District 8

Boy: Syrcus Drear (15)  
Syrcus hates the Capitol with a bitter resolve. Syrcus has caused a heap of trouble for the Peacemakers but hasn't been caught so far. He is very serious, reserved but has an annoying tendency to aggravate people at the worst possible times.

Girl: Lily Roslins (15)  
Very loud and optimistic Lily doesn't let anything get her down for long. Although she isn't officially training for the games Lily spends a lot of time training with her best friend Alex. 

District 9

Boy: Xylon Bears (you pronounce his name, x-lon. His sister and brother call him "X" for short.) 17  
Xylon has serious trust issues. His outwards demeanour is very angry and intimidating. He always stands up for the underdog even at his own personal risk. He is very protective about those he cares about, especially his younger brother and sister (the twins) for whom he puts up with physical abuse from his mother.

Girl: Name: Luna Night (17)  
A funny girl who lives to help and protect her family. Luna spends her time isolated from others her age as she spends so much time providing for her family. Luna is sarcastic, amusing person who also has a loving caring side. 

District 10

Boy: Kichiro Caelius (16)  
Most of the time Kichiro acts very quiet and mysterious. Kichiro is empathetic to others but is completely oblivious to any female attention. Is very close to Yuuko. 

Girl: Name: Yuuko Caelius (16)  
Adopted when she was very young by Angelia Caelius and her son Kichiro. Yuuko, although quite, is very sarcastic but hates any strong emotions. Yuuko is very close to Kichiro 

District 11

Boy: Ken Killerey

Arrogant, sarcastic and intimidating are three words which describe Ken. With Jet black hair with carefully styled spikes Ken can get any girl he wants except his best friend Laura.

Girl: Laura "Ra" Jewell  
Laura is a happy carefree girl whose life revolves around friends, family and having fun never even dreamt that she would become the next tribute from District 11. Even so she is an ideal candidate. Charismatic and always happy.

District 12:

Boy: Ejiol (Ej) Armis (17)

A popular boy who only has his little brother left in his family. Ej is smart and confident around his friends but his confidence wanes when trying to impress Jarra, a pretty quiet girl who doesn't talk much. 

Girl: Rashel ("Kitten" by Phoebe and "Rae" by her friends/sisters) Knight (17)

A strong girl who hurts over her mother's death and even more so over her father's remarriage. She has three good friends and a big family who she is very protective of. 

**A/N: Thanks again guys. All your characters are very much appreciated. Please send more in. I really want to get this show on the road. I'm going to start the reapings tomorrow. Today's Question: What district is your favourite? (Not the tributes, the districts). Sorry ****CharlotteSmiles****, I really like your character and wanted to use her but the space for district 11 girl had already been taken. I have placed her as the district 5 girl. If you have a problem with that can you send me a message telling me which of the remaining slots you wish to take? If I don't hear from you I'll assume you're okay with it.  
May the odds be ever in your favour.**


	3. District 1 Reapings

**Dimitri Strallen's POV **

I have been training for this day my entire life. On this day my journey begins. Today I volunteer for the Hunger Games. I trained all last night. Sort of last minute studying. I was hacking of dummies heads when the first streaks of daylight streaked across the field. I moved to the trees to practice camouflage. It was infuriating. I would've kept my hair its original brown if I had known how hard it is to camouflage blond hair. Honestly how hard is it to cover yourself in mud? Oh well, I'm a career I don't need to use camouflage. I had climbed up a tree pretending to be the trunk when I heard a branch snap beneath me.

I looked down. I saw Glint Harrow enter the clearing. He's 15 this year and a weakling. I watched him swagger around the trees looking for something. For someone so scrawny he has an ego the size of the Capitol. I stand still and wait until he's underneath me then I ponce. He gives a slight yelp as i crashed into his back sending him to the ground. I hop off him giving him a chance to get up. As soon as he's on his feet I charged and punched him in his gut. I grabbed his sleeve and pulled him into a headlock.

"What do you want squirt?" I snarled menacingly. I could feel him shaking.  
"I just have to deliver a message from Sapphire." He quavered. I scowled. Sapphire was the head honcho back at the 'care' home and she treated all of us (the people no one wants) like we are worthless. She treats us like her own personal slaves.  
"Out with it then!" I growled giving Glint a firm shake.  
"Ah, she said that you have to come back now so you can get ready for the Reaping." He spluttered.

Scowling, I shoved Glint back. I actually enjoy the look of fear on others face. I had gotten in troble for fighting at school. I didn't care. I heard that all the good careers were fighters, even at school. Glint took one looked at my face and scarpered. I smirked. Slowly I made my way back to the home. I opened the door to a bunch of kids running, screaming and generally making themselves. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Sapphire saw me.  
"Training." I shrugged. Sapphire had really long honey blond hair (which I thought was died) and ice blue eyes which pierced into you without any hint of mercy. I suppose that if I was like 20 years older and didn't know her I might find her kinda hot.  
"Well get your butt upstairs to get changed. You wouldn't want to be the only tribute who is dressed in rags would you?" she snapped.

I marched up the stairs and up to my bedroom which was once a broom closet. I tugged my shirt over my head revealing my rock hard abs. I looked in the mirror and smirked. With my platinum blond hair which was styled to look messy and my fathomless dark blue eyes I was the perfect candidate to win sponsors and ultimately the games. I looked at my buff body and smiled, no one will be able to resist tall, tan handsome me. I quickly changed into some dark pants and a plain white t-shirt which showed off all my muscle.

"ARE YOU READY YET?" I heard Sapphire screech up the stairs. I quickly ran a hand through my ruffled hair then made my way downstairs. We all walked to the district square together. Amazingly Sapphire had managed to track down all the younger kids and dress them in their very best. When we finally got there, after ignoring all the usually jibes, we dispersed to go to our separate ways. I ambled to the 16's section confident that I would be the one to enter these games to represent district 1.

This reaping stared the same as every other. The mayor prattled on about how good the capitol was. I tuned out. I actually approve of the capitol and their methods of controlling others but I had heard this speech ever since I could walk. I vaguely heard the words 'May the odds be forever in your favour'. I started to pay attention. The mayor handed the microphone to our escort who grinned happily at us.

"I'm so happy to be back in district 1." She tittered. Her hair this year was pink to match her skirt and shoes. Her top was white. "It's just so great to see you all." She gushed. I rolled my eyes. This escort was plain annoying. When I am crowned victor I will have to talk with the Head Gamemaker about having her changed to a lesser district. "Now for those boys," she giggled which I'm sure she meant flirtatiously. She picked a piece of paper.

"Glint Harrow!" I looked at Glint in the 15s section. I laughed. He looked like he just crapped in his pants.  
"I'll volunteer." I was still snickering as I said it. I stuck my hand up and composed myself. I strode up to the stage to take my place as the Male District 1 Tribute.  
"your name?"

"Dimitri Strallen but you can call me the 52nd Victor." I winked making the 30 year old escort blush. I was completely revolted but kept my face smiling. I turned to face the girls wondering which one I would have to kill. My journey had begun.

**Sparkle Capri's POV**

This guy, Dimitri Strallen was so full of himself. I mean winking at our escort. She's like 35 or something. That's just gross. I straightened my dress and attached my token, a purple butterfly hairclip. Next would come the girls and I wanted to look so hot that even Mr Arrogant himself would want to ally with me. I already knew that half the boys in the district had a crush on me. Hopefully Dimitri does as well. Of course I could do so much better than him. I inherited the best features from both of my parents. Tall, blond (platinum) and blue eyed I had no trouble getting guys. The trouble came when they do not realise that I no longer want to be their girlfriend but my sword soon passes the message.

Our escort started off again in a bit of a fluster. "Now for those lovely Ladies."  
She looked at the paper, "Gemma,"

"I volunteer." I shouted. All eyes turned so I put on my best smile, sexy but I can still kill you if I want, and walked forward. I saw guys eyes shoot out on stalks. Oh yeah I am good. I climbed up the stairs to the stage. "Sparkle Capri." I told our idiot escort. She nodded looking a bit put off from the way everyone was staring. I smirked.

"District 1 I give you your Tributes for the 52nd Hunger Games!" she announced. I looked over at Dimitri who was till drooling and gave him my sweetest smile.

This would be fun.

**Hey guys, thanks for reading. Spots still available. Next district will have girls first, district 3 will have boys etc.  
Today's Question: If you were chosen for the Hunger Games what would be your image? Example: Silent but Deadly, The underdog, Confident, Mysterious.**


	4. District 2 Reapings

Amazy 'Ams' Morginsen's POV 

I was still lying in bed when the suns warm rays filtered through the blinds. I could hear the commotion going on downstairs and didn't want to get up. I knew what day today was. Anyone else would have jumped out of bed at the crack of dawn, anyone from this district anyway. I just wanted to spend the last few remaining minutes of my private life to be peaceful. However this was not to be. I heard Hugh pound up the stairs followed closely by Jake. They burst into my room nearly breaking the door.  
"Time to get up sleepyhead!" Jake said in a voice too loud for the early morning.  
"Today's the big day!" Hugh added.  
I groaned, "Go away."  
"Hurry, you need to be looking your best for the reaping." Jake urged.  
"So you better start now. We know what you girls are like." Huge shook his head.  
I glanced at my clock.  
"I do not take 3 hours to get ready." I protested but my brothers as usual ignored me.  
"Come on Ams." Jake tugged at my arm.  
"Get up." Hugh pulled at the other.  
"Okay, I'm coming. I'm coming." I sighed as they hoisted me up. They grinned and vacated the room.

Normally my brothers don't act like 5 years olds (by the way, Jake was the oldest, 18 and Hugh was 17) but for District 2 Reaping day is like Christmas and birthdays combined. My family was going to be so hyped up today as I am meant to volunteer. This is the day I've been training for my entire life. I was five when I was deemed the most worthy girl in the district for my year. Ever since then I have been training at least 2 hours a day. The entire district has helped in one way or another. Technically speaking, tributes aren't allowed to train until they are chosen, but the Capitol turns a blind eye as long as they get the bloody deaths they are hoping for. I got up out of bed and stared at myself in the mirror. My chestnut brown hair was tangled in a series of knots that would take all morning to brush out. I sighed. Maybe it was a good thing that Jake and Hugh had woken me up. I grabbed my hairbrush and started attacking my hair. It took 10 minutes but eventually my hair was restored to its normal wavy state. The next dilemma was what to wear. I know that sounds so girly but my competition will judge me based on my appearance and attitude. After trying on half my wardrobe I settled on a midnight blue top, the same colour as my eyes, with tight black jeans. I looked a cool killer in a very sophisticated way. My only problem was that my outfit was too dark. Oh well. I smiled and made my way downstairs. 

Heads turned as I walked down the stairs, it was my day after all. Everyone was already up and eating breakfast. Jake and Hugh sat at one end of the table arguing over which angle I should go for during the interviews while my little sister Laia flew at me almost knocking me over. "Ams! You look awesome. This is so exciting. MY sister in the hunger games! Make sure you mention me in the interviews." She squealed.  
"Okay, okay. Get off me" I laughed. "You're 14 not 4. Start acting your age."  
She grinned and sprinted off to get some breakfast. I smiled and followed her. As I sat down my parents entered into the room. My mum gave me a slight smile before quietly going to the kitchen to lay out more food. My dad frowned at me.  
"Where's your make up." That's all he could say? Not good luck in the games or anything? No, my Dad was the one who made sure that I would be the one to represent District 2. Ever since then, he has trained me, pushing me to do my best. I don't think he's ever given me a compliment. There's always been something more that I could improve on. Now I am going to enter the hunger games and it will be my Dad's training that keeps me alive. I really like my Dad. My Mum's okay, I guess, but she weak and won't stand up for herself. I met my Dad's gaze.  
"Zarah's promised to do it for me. Besides, there's no point in putting it on so it rubs off before the reaping." I informed him. He snorted then moved his attention towards his breakfast. I couldn't eat. No, I'm too excited to eat. In less than 24 hours, I will be one-step closer to becoming one of the District 2 victors.

There was a knock on the door and Zarah bounced in.  
"Hey Ams!" she jumped on me. Zarah is taller than me by 2 inches making her 5'8 and managed to knock me over in her exuberance. She grabbed my wrist then hauled me up and led me back to my room. I sat quietly as she attacked me with every makeup product known to man. She commanded me to close my eyes as she proceeded to add layers upon layers of eye shadow and eyeliner. Finally it was over and Zarah allowed me to admire her work in the mirror. She had left my hair as a flowing waterfall down my back and used a shade of lipstick that I had never seen before but it made my lips look even fuller than they were naturally. Heaps of mascara made my eyelashes look longer than I had ever seen them before and she had selected the exact colour of my eyes for the eye shadow.  
"So, what do you think?" she grinned as if already knowing the answer.  
"Its wonderful." I breathed, my voice very barley managing a whisper, "You are officially a genius, Z. You should consider becoming a stylist for the games." She smiled at me.  
"Oh shit, is that the time." Her face turned to horror as she saw the clock on the wall, "We're going to be late." She squealed as she pushed me out the door. We weren't really but everyone gathers slightly early to chat and place bets on how many kills our tribute will make.

When we arrived I was surrounded by masses of people wishing me good luck and offering advice. I smiled graciously at all of them silently wondering when we could get this show on the road. I was extremely thankful when Fern Clylic arrived, this years male volunteer, he smiled bashfully and tried to ignore the swam of people surrounding him. I made my way to my group of friends. Dain saw me first. He grinned at me.  
"Look who finally made it." He smiled. I'd known Dain since we were toddlers. He had also been considered as a potential tribute but didn't make the final cut. I liked him though. He was nice and listened to me even though he is 2 years older. We were best friends and told each other everything. He even let me hang out with his friends which not many 18 year olds would do. I beamed at him.  
"I had to deal with the crowd." I gestured behind me at the crazed people of District 2. He chuckled before turning back to our friends. There were 7 of them, Kia (17 year old girl), Jully (also a 17 year old girl), Nini (18 and a girl), Zec (19 year old boy), Emmett (18 year old boy), Marcus (17year old boy) and Carlo (19 and a boy). "Hey guys."  
"Hey squirt, today's the big day huh?" the eldest of our group, Carlo, greeted.

Carlo had made it through every reaping without being picked unlike Zec. Long and wirery you wouldn't have expected him to survive. But he did. None of us were suspecting him to volunteer so we were shocked when Zec did. He hadn't ever trained but he was clever. His games were a couple of years back and it was a complete bloodbath from start to end. Zec had fled from the Cornucopia with nothing but a canteen and some rope. He had hidden in the forest only coming out to eat. He laid snares each day and caught a couple of other tributes. He killed them quickly which only made me respect him even more. I really hate those dumb-ass tributes from 1 who tortured their victims for the Capitols entertainment. Somehow he managed to disable all the traps and horrors the Gamemakers had stored in his area. Eventually he came out and stabbed the remaining tributes with a spear he had managed to get off another tribute. No one thought he could do it. He was the underdog. His winning only reinforced the idea never to underestimate your opponents.

"Hey," Zec nodded at me in his cool kind of way.  
"Any last pieces of advice?" I teased.  
"Only one. Don't trust anyone." I nodded although this was pretty common knowledge.

The major strode onstage and we dispersed to stand in our respective sections. The ceremony starts the same as always and I realised how tense I was. I took a moment to compose myself when a sharp round of applause broke my reprieve. I watched as our district's escort made his way up to the stage and gave us all a winning smile. "Thank you all, it's so wonderful to be back in District 2," another round of applause, "I know, I know. The Hunger Games is a very important event in Panem. Today I think we will start off with the ladies." He stuck his hand into the huge glass bowl and drew out a single piece of paper. "Danielle Kerman." He reads.  
I stuck my hand up. "I volunteer." Well it's too late to turn back now even if I wanted to. I smiled for the camera and force myself to take my first step to winning the Hunger Games.

James Sun's POV

So as normal, the girl that had trained all her life for Hunger Games volunteers herself. Typical. It's nothing new. I've never trained. I've never really thought of competing. I left that to the insane. Still those crazy Careers were the reason I could get out as much tesserae as I want and not have to worry about the possibility of being chosen. Onstage the girl stands tall smiling as if she has won the freaking lottery. I wanted to shout at her, to try and get it into her obviously thick head that she wouldn't be coming back. I notice how much make up she has on and I almost laugh. I hadn't bothered making myself look nice. I really didn't care. After this Reaping is over I could go home and lounge about, maybe join in a game of football or something. My Dad wouldn't be home until the end of the games. He's one of the best doctors in all of Panem but it means he isn't around much.

The escort smiled at her and welcomes her to the Hunger Games. When he asks her name she beamed at him while saying Amazy Morginsen. I recognise her from underneath the thousands of layers of makeup. She's in the year below me at school but she always hangs out with a group of people my age and older. The escort turns back to the rest of us and announces that its time for the boy tribute to be drawn. All eyes turn towards Fern Clylic. It's common knowledge that he will volunteer this year. He's always boasting about it at school. The whole district has supported him. He's my age and huge, like all muscle. He's also a bully and I can see him doing well in the games.

"James Sun." my name is called out but I'm not worried. Fern will volunteer and I can go home. Only he doesn't. I'm standing on the stage when our escort asks for any volunteers. Everyone staring but I'm still looking at Fern. He isn't moving. He looks scared. Then I realise he's not going to volunteer. I'm so angry. Fern, the arrogant jerk who terrorises the school corridors is backing down and sending me to my death. I stare at him, hoping for him to look up and see me. Faintly I hear our escort proclaim us the District 2 tributes. I feel the girl's eyes on me, sizing up her competition no doubt. But I keep staring at Fern. He has doomed me.

**A/N: So sorry for this chapter's lateness. I promise to have the next chapter within 3 days. Okay guys I have 1 more spot left. It's for the district 7 guy. First come first serve unless I find an especially interesting character. I apologise to the creators of Avalon Glow, Tess Greenline, Rose Eversong and Pernel Fayway I really wished I could've used all your characters but I only have 24 spaces. Today's Question: If you were in the Hunger Games which of the 24 characters from this story would you ally with, or would you go alone?  
**


	5. Disrict 3 Reapings

**Drake Victor's POV**

Seria turned her back to me. I attacked with my staff. Faster than I would've thought possible, she turned around and blocked. We had just finished training and were heading back indoors to get ready for the reaping but when I saw her turn it was the perfect opportunity to attack. But man, she was fast. I was shocked and missed the blow to her head. She twirled her staff. She tricked me by feinting to one side while her staff hit me in the other. I crumpled to the ground as pain blossomed in my stomach. I'd be feeling that tomorrow. I staggered up and waited for Seria to attack. She lunged. I ignored the aching in my side and managed to dodge her attack while hitting her on the head. Revenge felt so good. She threw her staff down. "It's a draw." She proclaimed. This was what normally happened. We were too even in all our skill, too similar. I guess that comes from being twins. Together we staggered home. I was secretly checking her head. Nothing! She must have a really thick skull. I wondered, as her twin, what that meant regarding me.

"You aren't supposed to attack someone when their backs turned. You cheated." Seria's words broke through my musings.  
"No I didn't. I was an opportunity and I took it." I argued.  
"It doesn't matter, you cheated."  
"Did not, you just don't like admitting that you wished you had that opportunity." I knew that wasn't a very good argument but I couldn't admit she was right.  
"What? Whatever, I don't want to hear it. You cheated."

We had made it back to our house. I didn't have an argument to her previous comment so instead I kicked her. We are both 10th degree black belt in Shorinji Kempo Karate, that's the highest possible belt. It took years of practice but as they say practice makes perfect. I am still undefeated but last competition, Seria took a very dangerous hit and had to forfeit the match. Seria was just about to retaliate when our dad, Iain exited the house. He pulled Seria to her feet and turned to glower at me.

"What do you think you're doing?" he fumed, "Seria's entering the hunger games today and she doesn't need an injury before she even get there."  
I was suddenly fascinated with my feet. Half of me wanted to glare at him and argue but I knew that would only get me into trouble. You see, my parents love the Capitol. When they were trying to have kids they promised that they would enter their first born child into the games. Then we were born. Seria's older than me by 2 minutes so she was the one that will volunteer. Then she will win the games and I will enter next year. That's the arrangement. Except I don't want to join a year after my sister. They is no glory in completing something my sister has already done.

"Sorry" I mumbled. Dad and I normally get along well but I guess that's when Seria and I aren't arguing. After a rant on how irresponsible that was and how I was lucky that Seria kept her cool and didn't react, we were allowed inside. I stormed into my room muttering curses. I changed into 'suitable clothing' and joined my family. Dad nodded swiftly at me and I knew I was forgiven. Mum stood next to him. Cousin Morgan grinned at me. I smirked back, my brief spark of anger gone. Seria was there surrounded by her friends.

There was that really, really smart Eurasian girl, Ailen or something stupid like that. She was glaring at a bit of hair that insisted on popping up every time Seria smoothed it down. Beside her a short blond was laughing so hard that it was a wonder her sides hadn't spilt. That was Emma. The last girl was Davina, musical genius and Seria's computer hacking buddies. The 4 of them were talking earnestly. I saw Emma say something that caused Ailen to blush and Seria along with Emma to crack up laughing. Davina just looked lost. "Hey Drake, what's up." I saw my friends saunter up to the house. Seb and Big Morgan, not my cousin, joined the big group making our way to the Reaping. Once there we made our way to the 15 year old section and waited for the ceremony to begin. While the mayor said his piece I contemplated the fact I may never see me twin after this. I glance over towards her. She was whispering to Davina and Emma. When our escort took the stage I turned my attention back to her.

"It's so wonderful to be here. Look at you all. It's a big improvement from District 7. Well shall we get started? Boys first." She said this very fast. She reminded me of a cartoon. Last escort wasn't that bad. At least he hadn't died his whole body white like this one did. She practically skipped to the glass bowl. She stuck her hand in and fished around a bit. I saw her draw out the single slip of paper.

"Rick Heron,"

I saw almost all of the guys breathe a sigh of relief. I didn't. At least if I was chosen I'd have an excuse to enter this year rather than next.

"I volunteer." I looked around for the person who'd said that.

"Well come on up." I waited for the person to walk up. Then I noticed something odd. Everyone was staring. At me. Oh shit. Don't tell me I…

"Come on now we don't have all day."  
"Go on dude." Seb gave me a small push.

I walked slowly feeling all eyes on me. I recognised most of the faces. Finally I made it to the stage. I saw Seria and her friends. They each wore similar expressions of astonishment. I smirked and remembered myself. The whole of Panem would be watching. My competition would be sizing me up. I smiled to District 3 and waved. This was met with a roaring response, partly because of Seb and Big Morgan I think.

"Name?"  
"Drake Victor."  
"Okay Drake, Now for the girls."

**Seria Victor's POV**

What was he thinking? Was he insane? Wait of course he is. How could he do this? Did he really hate me that much To put me in this position? Either I volunteer and have to kill my twin or I go home in shame. Anger rose in me. He was such a cheat. It was my year. Not his. Yet could I really kill him? Would I be able to?

"And the lovely lady representing our fair district is Ailen Harris."

I saw Ailen's stricken face and I made up my mind.

"I volunteer." I shouted. I strode purposely up to the stage.

"Name?"  
I smiled, "Seria Victor."  
"So you're his sister?"  
"Twin actually."  
She turned back to the crowd, "The District 3 tributes everyone."

I was led into the justice building. I flopped down. I didn't say anything to Drake. He said nothing to me. The silence was deafening. Finally our visitors were allowed in. my mum was the first in. she said goodbye and good luck before walking out. We had already said everything at home and were just going through the motions. I could hear dad shouting at Drake. It was music to my ears. They let in Davina Ailen and Emma and we spent our time chatting. Just before they were going to get kicked out, Emma prodded Davina who looked at Ailen. Ailen pulled out a velvet box the size of my palm. A jewellery box. "Come on guys, you know I don't wear jewellery."  
"aw come on Seria. It your district token." Emma wined

I opened the box. Inside was a silver bracelet with 5 little charms on it.  
"Thanks guys." I said and Emma hugged me followed, after some slight pushes and threats, by Davina and Ailen.  
"Each charm represents one of us." Ailen told me.  
"There is Alien, Emma, Drake, me and you." Davina added.  
"See if you can guess which is which when you're bored in the arena." Emma grinned.

The peacekeepers came in to inform my friends that they had to leave. Emma grinned and told me to smile. Ailen told me to look after myself. Davina told me to win. Then they were gone and I was alone in the silence sitting next to my twin who I had to kill.

**Thanks for reading everyone. All the spaces are now filled, yay! Please read and review. It keeps me motivated. Question of the day: If you were one of Seria friends what would your charm be?**


End file.
